Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to processing of electromagnetic signals, and more specifically, for a method and apparatus for managing the computational cost of radar signal processing on a vehicular radar.
Background Information
Certain vehicles today utilize radar systems for navigation or object detection. For example, certain vehicles utilize radar systems to detect other vehicles, pedestrians, or other objects on a road in which the vehicle is travelling and use this information to autonomously navigate around these objects. Radar systems may be used in this manner, for example, in implementing automatic braking systems, adaptive cruise control, and avoidance features, among other vehicle features. Certain vehicle radar systems, called multiple input, multiple output (MIMO) radar systems, have multiple transmitters and receivers. While radar systems are generally useful for such vehicle features, in certain situations existing radar systems may have certain limitations.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved techniques for radar system performance in vehicles, for example, minimizing the computational cost of processing received radar signals. It is also desirable to provide methods, systems, and vehicles utilizing such techniques. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.